Would Kuroko Ever Lie To Her Onee-Sama?
by lee963
Summary: Would Kuroko every lie to her onee-sama? What if Kuroko had lied to her onee-sama and friends her whole life and she was never actually a lvl 4 but a higher level than her onee-sama? Will Kuroko's Senpai finally reached her limit and come in and take Kuroko away from Misaka? Will Misaka ever able to stop them before it's too late? MisakaxKuroko
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am new to fan-fiction; this is my very first fan-fiction so please go easy on me  
>there may be small spelling mistakes like typos. This is a Kuroko x Misaka :) so a there is shoujo-aiyuri so BE AWARE don't say I did not warn you.

Btw I am kind of following and not following the way of the series?  
>There will be new characters. I do apologize if they are a bit out of character.<p>

If so please advise me with advice " and tell me if you like it or not. Well anyways I hope you like it  
><em>Just to help less confusion: '..' is actually talking. And this "…" is talking over the phone<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tokiwadai Dorm – 8:30am, Saturday.<strong>

'Kuroko!' Misaka yelled.

Her cheeks become bright red flushing with anger ready to fry Kuroko into ashes any minute.

This was the last time Misaka could with stand Kuroko's continuous annoyance and her pervert-ish act.  
>Of course would be Kuroko who would be shivering in fear, fearing what her onee-same could do to her especially with her powers, but instead of making up to her onee-sama she though of some else that would make her one-sama's day perfect, well Kuroko's day to be exact. Thinking with her pervert wide grin, this only gave Misaka a shiver down the spine, knowing Kuroko is planning something up her sleeves, Misaka completely had her guard up.<p>

'Mou! Onee-sama, Kuroko just wanted some skin-ship with you.' She pouted

'Of course if you prefer a deeper more than skin-ship Kuroko would gladly give it to you' she said with a wink.

Before Kuroko could have a response from her onee-sama, there was already electricity spitting out of Misaka's bangs. Of course this had brought even more fear towards her, after all who wouldn't fear Misaka Mikoto as she is known as the famous Tokiwadai's Ace and 3rd strongest in the level 5 rank.  
>'Kuu~ Rooo~~' before Misaka could finish her sentense.<br>'Ah! Onee-sama look at the time, I have to get to judgement before I'm late again Konori-Senpaid will lecture me again' this had brought both Misaka and Kuroko looking at the clock hanging on the wall.  
>Misaka had let a 'sigh' and before she was about to tell Kuroko that she better hurry her self up.<p>

Kuroko had teleported beside her Onee-sama and kissed her on the cheeks. Misaka's face became bright red both with embarrassment and anger. Before Misaka could fry her Kuroko already teleported out of the room. Running down the hall, afraid that her onee-sama would catch up to her

As Kuroko ran, she slowly brought the hand to her lips, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Oh just how Kuroko wishes she could stay longer if she didn't have to be feared of being fried by her onee-sama.

While in their bedroom, Misaka out her hand over the place where Kuroko had kissed her check, with a red blush over her face.  
>'Idiot. Always making fun of me' said with a frown,<br>'I'll be sure to fry her tonight'

Looking at the clock on the wall, 'Hmm… 9 O'clock…'  
>It was going to a long and boring day for Misaka, not having her best friend around, and knowing that she had been busy with judgement every day, since she's been staying up late doing judgement work past mid-night. Misaka didn't want to bother her at judgement by going to the branch.<br>Than she thought of another person to hang out with, she picked up her phone and dialled the number  
>"Hello, Satan-san. Yeah. Want to hang out want at Joseph's? Alright I'll see you around 9:30. See ya"<p>

Misaka hanged up, quickly got changed and left the dorms and headed to Josephs not wanting to miss the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Branch #144 at Judgement Office at 9:55am<strong>  
>'This is boring! I'm so tired of doing paper works!' Yelled Kuroko hopping some god or goddess would save from this hell.<br>'Now, Now Shirai-san, after we finish 2 more patch we'll be free and we can meet up with Satan-san and Misaka-san at Joseph's.' said Uiharu, with a worried face, fearing Kuroko might have exceeded her work limit for judgement and run away from work leaving her double work like last time.

As Uiharu place a cup of tea of Kuroko's table, Kuroko tiredly glance over the clock hanging near the door way, it was almost 10 O'clock, Kuroko doubt she'll be able to finish any patches today, if the other offices had been in services in these past few days, they wouldn't be continuously sending 10 patches per day, each patch contain at least 5 cases, this seriously felt torture towards her, wondering if the gods really are punishing her. As she sat up properly and taking a sip of her tea after thanking Uiharu.

Uiharu had already returned to her desk and once again continue doing paper work that was yet to be finished.

Kuroko and Uihura both greeted their sempai, as Konori-senpai had entered the room, looking extremely exhausted and tired.

Yet another person came knocking the door, after answering they can come in, it was no doubt that it was the delivery man with another 10 patches of judgement cases.

A big and loud sigh came out of all the 3 girls in the room. Konori-senpai had got up from the desk and went to sign the delivery form confirming that the cases had been delivered.

'I guess I'll have to text Satan-san that we can't make it after all' Uiharu said with a disappointment, who was looking forwards to seeing her friends and having a break.

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's at 10 O'clock<strong>

'Aww… looks like they really can't make it after all' said Satan as she closed her phone and put back in her pocket.  
>'Hmmm….' As Misaka just hummed in response as she drank her lemon tea.<p>

'Hey~ Hey~ Have you heard of the new rumour that going on viral on the web?'  
>'Not any that I've noticed' though Misaka never had any interest in rumours in the first place.<p>

'This is actually from overseas, see here?' as she brought out her PDA, a portable device that is used to access information like a laptop.

'it seems here that overseas, there are espers as well, and there are levels higher than level 5 and highest level there are level 10'

'It says here, there are 10 people who are level 10, they are rank from 1-10, 1 in being the strongest. These is a group known as Cronus Numbers, they have their number tattoo in roman numbers on their body. It also says they are protected by and work for a group called The Organisation. Do you think it's true?'

'I doubt it, and remember all the experiments made by Doctor Gensei to make a level 6, not just his work turned out to be failure and as well as it took many cruel measures using humans as experiments.' Misaka became frustrated by just having the subject of espers can be higher level than level 5, she viewed those who were willing to commit cruel experiments on human and living creature in order to fulfil their selfish desires, should be punished in some sort of way either through karma or justice.

After seeing Misaka who is a bit uncomfortable on this subject, in the moment of silence,  
>Satan quickly changed the subject, that Misaka had never though of that Satan would bring up<p>

'So~ How's your life Kuroko?' hoping to get something out of Misaka  
>'Normal, she's still a pervert as always but she seems to be a lot busier than before'<p>

'Hmm… that's the same with Uiharu, well I guess they do have a bit of mess going on with judgement at the moment'

Than Satan-san though of something more interesting to ask Misaka

'Say~ Do you have an interest in Shirai-san?'

'W-w-what do you mean?!, I-I-I mean not technically.' said Misaka with a slight blush and trying to look away.  
>'Hmmm..'<p>

'Wait a minute! Why are you asking this!?'

'Well you know~ lately in the past you seem to be more aware of Shirai-san's actions, like how to always stare at her and those people who keep trying to get near her or try to ask her for her number, your always giving them evil glares'

After Satan-san had said that this had brought a red blush over Misaka's face, realising this Misaka quickly covered her face with the Joseph's menu only showing her eyes.

'I-I don't know what your taking about' with an uncertain tone of how to drop this subject.

'Come'on there's no need to hide it, just confess to her already, you never know, if you don't do it soon, someone else might come in and sweep her away. Right? Just tell her that you lov-'

'I don't feel that way!' Misaka yelled as she stood up forcing her palm on the table.

Everyone in the room was now staring at the two.

'Now, Now Misaka-san, calm down.' as Satan waved her hand signalling Misaka to sit back down on her seat

Everyone resume back in their current task

'Ah! A Text from Uiharu, she said that she and Shirai-san can come in 30min, it seems Konori-senpai decided the cases can be done later and they can do it tomorrow instead' as she happily flipped down her phone and gave a wink to Misaka, who looked away in response. Looking at the clocking hanging on the wall, it was already 12 O'clock they didn't realise they had talked for two hours and how the conversation consumed so much time. They continued the talked until they other two had arrive but this time on something Misaka was comfortable talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>12 O'Clock at Branch#144 – Judgment Office<strong>

Kuroko had just finished her 3rd patch of cases, her feeling of being way too exhausted, she was seriously thinking of making a run of it, but than she didn't want to be caught by Konori-sempai and being lectured again, it was too much of a hassle and also wasted time.

Just when she decided to was about the start of the 4th patch, Konori-Sempai had interrupted to get attention from both of the girls.  
>'I got a called from the service of judgement, it seems they are able to get the service back on by tomorrow in the morning, and the remain patches in our office can be done tomorrow' said with a relief tone<p>

Seeing both Uiharu and Kuroko had started celebrating that the patches of cases are finally ending.  
>'For the rest of the day, you can take a day off. Branch #145 will be helping us filling in for patrol today'.<p>

'I'll text Satan-san that we can go meet up with them' Uiharu cheerfully said she quickly text Satan-san

When Kuroko was clearing her table, sorting the cases into the proper location, a phone rang.  
>Konori-senpai pick it up "Hello, this is Judgement Brach #144, how can we help you?"<p>

"Yes, Yes… I understand. Please hold on a moment, I will ask her to answer the phone."  
>'Shirai-san, they seem to be looking for you' as Konori-senpai said while holding the phone covering the mouth piece.<br>'Who is it?'

'They didn't verify, but it seems to be an important call for you.' Said in a confused expression

'Very well.' She said. Kuroko walked over to the phone and picked the phone as Konori-senpai returned to her desk, stared to clear the completed cases.

"Hello, this is Shirai Kuroko"

"It's been a long time Kuroko"  
>After hearing that voice, Kuroko did not know how to feel towards this call.<p>

"I thought I told you not to contact me through judgement and if you wanted to talked to me you, call me through my phone"

"You see... I kind of lost your number, ha..ha..ha~? And I only had your judgement office number in my phone book"

Kuroko let out a sigh, "I'll text you my number again, and please do not loose it this time, you truly are hopeless" as she said with a slight smile on her face.

"So, what can I help you with Sky-senpai?"

"You see the president" Sky whispered  
>"I can't let anyone know the president isn't in Cross Academy or else it will cause a mess, she seem to have entered Academy City, if you do find her please bring her back here, at the moment I have student council work as being the vice president I have to take over while the president isn't here"<br>"Wait a minute senpai, you can't just leave me the work here, and knowing her, she definitely won't leave, even if I told her. Unless it was Reiko-Senpai" Kuroko said in defence

"Do not worry, if you really have trouble in bringing her back here, I'll be over there in 2-3 weeks after I completed student council work, I'll personally help and bring the president back"

"Hmm…" as Kuroko did not like the idea of having to find her senpai and even if she can find her, if she refuses to leave knowing how stubborn her senpai is. Kuroko definitely didn't like the idea of having to supervise her which means less personal time with her Onee-sama.

"Oh, by the way before I forget. I really do hope that no one has actually found out about your level yet. And please do be careful there had been more incidents that the Phantoms are out searching for espers with rare abilities and kidnapping them. Please do not let people find out that you and President that you guys are above level 5"

"Don't worry senpai, no one knows yet and everything is under control and I'll find senpai as soon as possible"

"Very well than, I got to go, I'll contact you later"  
>"I Understand, Bye"<br>"Bye"

After Kuroko had hanged up the phone, she walked back to her desk, Uiharu came walking towards her, with a big smile on her face.

'Satan-san said she's still at Joseph's, want to head there now?'  
>'Sure, it will be faster if I teleport us. I want to see onee-sama as soon as possible' said with excitement.<p>

Both Uiharu and Kuroko said they goodbye to Konori-Senpai.

Before Kuroko teleported, as Kuroko calculated the best route to take, Uiharu ask who was on the phone.  
>'Oh, just some relative, they just wanted to check how I was doing that's all'<p>

'hmm…' Uiharu replied in response.

As Kuroko grabbed Uiharu's hand and teleported towards Joseph's.

* * *

><p>Ok, I think that's it for Chapter one.<br>To be Honest I forgot what the portable thing they carry so I called it PDA. I haven't watch the anime for a while and I also forgot how Konori-senpai addressed Kuroko and Uiharu. :/  
>I am adding new characters in my Fan-fiction. That does not exist in the actually anime or manga of railgun, as I am not exactly based off the anime or manga, parts of it will be made up<p>

Here is just a bit of a background of the new characters I won't give out their powers and levels just yet:

The student President is a lean back, carefree, and stubborn type of personality and love challenges, because she loves challenges this is where why the vice-president told Kuroko to look over her.

The student Vice-President (Sky) - is strict, but also kind. She knows how to take care of her responsibilities and how to set her priority straight. She lost every contact detail because the President threw her phone in the fountain outside of the office before she fled.

Well, Tell me how you guys think I'm hoping to continue and write chapter 2 See ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi :) I'm back, so how'd you like the story for ch 1?

Now things are only getting started. This is continue on the same day from chapter 1, (if this help with any confusion.)

Italic represents what they're thinking inside of their head

Thank You for those who are following, favourite this story :D and Thank You for the reviews as I will take those reviews in, and hopefully I have improved.

I actually started writing after the uploading the 1st chapter but this chapter is pretty long, that's why it took a while?

This chapter will start to explain more about Kuroko's past, this will also reveal who the president is, as well as explaining what Cross Academy, Organisation and Phantom is :) Hopefully you will like this. Please review :) and please go easy on me. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 at Josephs on the same day<strong>

'They're late!' Satan was dying to see her friends again after all, since the mess at judgement started, Uiharu rarely hanged out with Satan ever since.

Half an hour ago Uiharu texted Satan agreed to meet up with them at Joseph's at 12:30pm, though Satan was never really the type to be fuss about anyone being late on the arrange time. But it seems that Satan couldn't hold back her urge to see Uiharu.

'They properly got caught up on something on the way here again' Misaka commented in saying on their defence with one eye open and one eye closed while looking at Satan as she continued drinking her lemon tea.

'Well. I'm heading to the rest room. I'll be back real quick'

Satan walked towards the rest room.

Few moments later the Kuroko and Uiharu had entered into Joseph's while talking about how to finish the remaining cases at judgement, but only interrupted when they spotted Misaka waving towards the two girls.  
>Kuroko teleported leaping onto her onee-sama<br>'Oooneee - saaamaaa!~'

Misaka quickly put her hand into Kuroko's face to prevent Kuroko from getting too close and obsessively hugging her out.

While Uiharu slowly walked towards their table and sheepishly laughing at the two.

Than all of the sudden…

'Uuuu Iiii Haaaa Ruuu!~~'

At that moment, Uiharu felt her skip been flipped up in the air, it was already too late before she could stop Satan-san from flipping her skirt.

A bright blush had been brought up to Uiharu's face, hitting on Satan's shoulders, hoping the message will pass on to her, but every time the message always seems to fail to get a crossed.

'Satan-san! How could you!?' looking at Satan, there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

'Hahaha... Sorry, Sorry, I guess I just got carried away' said while still laughing hoping Uiharu will let this joke pass.

'You always say that' said with a slight anger towards Satan, Uiharu's face was still bright red, with her puffed out cheeks.

'I'm really sorry alright, how about I treat you some sweets afterwards' said as she know sweets are the only thing that can make it up to Uiharu

'Fine…' Uiharu finally gave into Satan's pleading.

As they both sat in their seats besides each other, Uiharu sitting on the inside, while Kuroko settled down and sat beside her onee-sama, near the outside of the table

After ordering their food and drinks, as usual Kuroko would order the same drink as her onee-sama, and Uiharu ordered a Strawberry Buffet and her French cheese cake which Satan agreed to pay for.

Satan started off with a random topic that she figured that could make the group livelier.

'Hey, did you hear about the rumour that's going on around district 10?'

'Hmm…?' Uiharu replied cheerfully while eating her French cheese cake

'There seem to be a riot against this person, although no one knows her name or where she came from, she seems to have the ability of a fire esper and seeking the strongest level 5's to challenge her. She seems to be at least a level 4 but the system can't seem to verify her actually level.'

After hearing what Satan just said, this had brought Kuroko's attention. From just hearing this information, it was no doubt whom that person was, is definitely no other than her President.

'_She's properly in district 10 than, I should check it out before this get's anti-skill's attention'_ as Kuroko thought.

Beside even after finding where the President is, she still needs a strategy to capture her or else she'll definitely run for it, no doubt for sure, after all the experiences she had in Cross Academy where she had been raised by the President. When ever the president would disappear, Sky would ask to Kuroko to find her to decrease the time consumption.

'So who is this person? Is she from here?' as Misaka asked Satan, curious if this is related to the first rumour that Satan had mention, about espers being higher than level 5 overseas.

Kuroko went back to reality after hearing her onee-sama asking Satan a question.  
>This was the first time Misaka had any interest in Satan's rumours especially when it's involved with another esper. All three of them look surprise towards Misaka.<p>

Though Kuroko did not like the idea of her onee-sama taking interest in this rumour, her onee-sama getting involved may only give more troubles to Kuroko.

'No idea, this article didn't state anything besides stating that this is just a mysterious person in district 10' said as she double checked the article again.

This gave Kuroko a slight relief.

Misaka only rubbed her chin response.

'What you so interested Misaka-san?' Uiharu asked in curiosity as she finished her French cheese cake and moved onto her strawberry buffet.

'No, nothing particular, I just thought who would be so stupid to risk their life on challenging the people in level 5'

'_Though it's not stupid, if that person is double the level of the strongest esper in Academy City' _Kuroko thought.

'Onee-sama, you should waste your time on these rumours, especially ones that can't even prove to be true' Kuroko stated hoping her onee-sama would not get involved in this any further.

'It's not really wasting time, plus if we investigate this we might really figure out if this mysterious person is real or not'

'No! Onee-sama, even if it is true. Us judgement and anti-skill will handle this problem. Civilians should not be involved.' Kuroko argued.

'You always say that. Civilian this! Civilian that! What are you, my Mother!?'

Misaka voice was in rage, Misaka never really like how Kuroko always prevented her from getting involved in something similar to these things.

While the other two girls across from the table did not know how intervene nor how to stop the arguments between the two, just when Satan was about the interrupt them, Uiharu grabbed Satan's white shirt, signalling not to get involved. Satan only whispered

'I guess your right' back to Uiharu. They both sat back hoping the argument would end soon enough.

'I wouldn't be, if you didn't always cause a mess around Academy City, whenever you over use abilities, which I have to clean up afterwards. I always told you that if you get into trouble you should get in contact with anti-skill immediately'

'Hee… Hee… Hee…' laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

Misaka knew she couldn't win in her defence, what Kuroko had said was true, she pretty much always end up causing damages to the city, but still Misaka did not like the idea of having to loose in this argument.

'B-but by the time they arrive, they properly all fled by than! and it's not my fault if the City is too sensitive to my powers! Plus I never asked you to clean up my mess!' Misaka said in defence.

'…' there was no comment made from Kuroko. Kuroko just directly stared at Misaka while her arms crossed and slowly her finger tapping on her elbow.

'Fine…' Misaka finally gave in.

Misaka knew that if it wasn't for Kuroko always cleaning up, and filing her reports, she would've been in Anti-Skill's custody long ago and Anti-skill would have at least put on a tracker on her or a bracelet that will prevent her using her abilities.

Deep inside Misaka was very grateful for the things Kuroko had done for her, but she refuses to let Kuroko to know how she truly felt.

A single loud clap made from Satan, getting both of their attention

'I know, let's go to the arcade, that will get rid of some of our stress' hoping this will ease the tension on the room.

'Alright, but I'm beating your high score this time' Misaka challenged Satan

'Ha! Bring it on, even you're a level 5, the arcade is my territory' Satan exclaimed.

They all exited Josephs, as they were about to head off towards the arcade, Kuroko's phone rang.

Kuroko who was following behind the 3 girls stopped her steps, as she checked who the ID of the caller was.

Misaka took notice of Kuroko's sudden action, as she was about to ask Kuroko what's wrong.

Kuroko quickly said

'Hey, sorry I have some business to do with judgement, you guys go on ahead'

'Should I go along?' Uiharu stated not sure if there really is a problem at judgment after all, Konori-senpai did dismiss them from all judgement work today and if it's serious Uiharu wanted to help.

Uiharu proclaimed she'll head back with her, but only rejected by Kuroko.

'No, no, it's nothing big, you should stay and have fun and it's been a while since we've been on a break'

Just when Uiharu was about to argue against Kuroko to bring her along with her, Kuroko had already teleported away.

Leaving Uiharu with a concern expression for Kuroko's sudden actions, Satan was certain it was nothing serious as she stayed in a bright mood, looking forward to beat Misaka in the arcade.

There wasn't much of a reaction from Misaka, Misaka just stared at Kuroko, even after Kuroko left, Misaka just continued to stare at the empty space where Kuroko had teleported away, she was only knocked back into reality when Satan had sudden grabbed both Misaka's and Uiharu's arm, dragging them and heading towards the arcade.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Area - 3:30pm <strong>

After teleporting a few blocks away from her original destinations, landing on the highest building within the area. In that short moment, you could the sun set scenery of the whole city, as the sun set down. You could see the red and yellow spreading across the sky.

Kuroko finally picked up her phone, as phone continued ringing over 5 minutes.

Without greeting her senpai as she picked up her phone and directly asking her whereabouts

"Senpai where are you at this moment?"

"Ah~ is this how you greet you Senpai? Than since your asking me this question, I guess you already heard from Sky"

"You're always like this, every time you don't want to do student council work you always run away and leaving me having to find you all the time" Kuroko said in a slight annoyed tone

"Aren't you like this as well? There are times when you would run from judgment work"

"At least I finish my work in the end!"

"That's true, well I did raise you under my care" the president said with proud

"I'm not sure, if that was ever a good thing"  
>"Hey! I did my best! Sure majority of the times I wasn't there because of work but at least you had Sky around right?"<p>

Kuroko agreed and she was very grateful of what the president had done for her.

When Kuroko's parents were murdered by Phantom, they threatened to capture her and sell her to an unknown group. Kuroko was saved by Ranguren, while she was on a mission to eliminate the remaining Phantoms within the area. Ranguren had kept Kuroko under her care and raised Kuroko inside Cross Academy, since she was 5yrs old, to protect her from Phantom. Ranguren wanted Kuroko to start using her esper abilities.

Cross Academy is a school starting from Kindergarten to University, to other people it was like another city or home town, they lived in the private campus inside Cross Academy, even after completed the University, some people would continue living there and enjoy the relax life, while some preferred to go outside and explore the world, that they yet to see.

After getting Sky to investigate what Kuroko's ability was. Finding out Kuroko was a Teleporter was extremely rare and surprising news.

Ranguren wanted Kuroko to get to know of her own abilities, so she wouldn't be shocked when her powers are awaken, as Ranguren had bad experience herself when her Fire ability when she had awaken the first time.

The only way was to get another Teleporter to teach them how to use their abilities and the history of a Teleporter, but due to Teleporters being rare, there was only 1 Teleporter that was above level 5, who was a level 9, but unfortunately was located in a differently Academy. Ranguren who had connections, was able to find this person but it took months of pleading for this person, to become Kuroko's teacher.

When the person had finally agreed to train Kuroko, under her care, Kuroko had become a level 7 after a few years of training, Ranguren did suggest Kuroko should also pick up another esper ability to learn as a back up but Kuroko insisted that she wanted to keep improving her teleporter ability, Kuroko viewed herself not as good as her teacher and hoping one day she can catch up to her.

After Kuroko became 11 yrs old, Kuroko didn't want to always become dependent on Ranguren all the time, so she thought of if she could move out of Cross Academy and live on her own, wanting to become independent. So she told Ranguren that she wanted to move out and didn't want her to always paying for her expenses, of course Ranguren would disagree, but due to Kuroko's stubbornness, Ranguren had given in, but in the condition of that no one finds out that she's a level 7, not even a best friend or lover must find out, if they do find out her level she must return to Cross Academy at once. Due to Ranguren having close connections with the Academy City and the chairman of Tokiwadai.

After completing forms for Kuroko to live Academy City and the enrolment of Tokiwadai, Ranguren had also organised Kuroko to work for judgement, which had a decent amount of pay, Ranguren didn't want Kuroko to work in convenience stalls which will go no where as Kuroko is the type to like to spend, especially lingerie, Ranguren had no idea who taught her precious Kuroko to wear lingerie, because of this, she'll definitely haunt that person who dared to damaged Kuroko's brain with lingerie.

After moments of thinking of the past, Kuroko is really thankful and have full respect to her senpai.

"Say… senpai, let's meet up"

"So you can catch me? No thanks. Plus why are you only calling by senpai anyways? What happen to you always calling my name? It feels so distance~" said as she wined.

Kuroko let out a loud sigh. Even the president can hear over the phone.

"Ranguren-senpai, Sky had ensured me to capture and make you return to Cross Academy"

"Drop the 'senpai' will you? And why aren't calling me by my nickname, you were so cute back than. You used always run up to me every time I return home from school or work, always cheerfully yelling my name saying 'Ran!~ Ran!~' while you come and hug me, back than you were so small and cute."

As Ranguren continued in her fan girl-ling of Kuroko's past when she was younger

Kuroko could not respond. Her face was in bright crimson red of embarrassment of how she acted towards her senpai in the past.

After revealing Kuroko's moment of embarrassment, Ranguren continued where she left off.

"I cannot return just yet, as I have matters to take care of."

"R-r-ran-senpai you are my senior so I will address you properly as my 'senpai' and what kind of matters that you take care of that is so important? Your absence as a president will only cause a mess in Cross Academy" Kuroko's face still had a light shade of red over her cheeks as she mention's Ranguren's nickname.

"You're always so formal"

At a moment of pause before Ranguren had continued her sentence.

"I'm here to investigate the Phantoms. It seems there are more incidents of espers being captured with rare abilities, they are occurring more lately in this area. I have only investigated so far, that the Phantoms are working over the night near abandoned places.

I've been set with a mission by the Organisation to investigate this, about wither the Phantoms are selling captured espers to Pendragon"

"Than maybe I can-" Kuroko got cut off in mid sentence when Ranguren knew what she was about to say.

"Kuroko you mustn't, as it seems the Phantoms had their eyes on you ever since that incident and I don't want them to find out that you've been hiding in Academy City all this time. I don't want you to get hurt over something like this and you must protect your self while I can't protect you."  
>"Senpai…"<p>

"You are very important to me"

It was true that the Phantoms are an unknown dangerous group, the group contains members of espers as well, even espers that are above level 5.

They are a group known to capture espers children and sell them, in return for a large sum of money, they are sold to other groups that wish to strengthen their power e.g. Pendragon.

Pendragon is another esper group controlled by Odin who works with the Organisation, who seeks power, they like use their power to overpower weak. They hated to be looked down, by the other groups that rank higher than them and due to their ranking, Pendragon are 3 ranks below Cronus Numbers.

Pendragon has a grudge against Cronus Numbers who had always been first in their rank since ancient times.

Due to corrupted groups and unknown groups, who continue to break the laws of the organisation, these cases are only assigned to espers by the organisation, in situations like these, judgement and anti-skill won't be any use nor can they assist them.

Cronus Numbers are controlled by the Organisation itself, as majority of their mission will be assigned by the Organisation. The Organisation is a group that contains many professions that protect the society from harm, as it contains multiple groups, as each group are categories in their profession, of: assassins, espers, exorcists, hunts-mans and huntresses.

After a long pause, Ranguren decided to ask Kuroko. It was now or never.

"Kuroko… After my mission is completed, will you come with me to Cross Academy?"

"…"

Kuroko didn't know to how answer this question. Kuroko didn't want to leave Academy City, after all this is where she truly felt to belong, with her friends and onee-sama.

It's not like she hated Cross Academy and being with Ranguren and Sky-senpai, it's just Academy City was like a 2nd home to Kuroko.

But deep down Kuroko was scared that she would only bring danger to her friends and even worst that her onee-sama would come to hate her if she finds out about her true self.

If leaving the Academy City will help protect her friends and her onee-sama than Kuroko is willing to do it.

Unsure of her decision, leaves Kuroko to only reply her senpai.

"I don't know yet, I need more time"

"I understand" Ranguren has always respected Kuroko's decision, knowing the time will come when Kuroko will make the right choices.

Before she hanged up, Ranguren told Kuroko that she will come in contact later with her and until then, she hopes that Kuroko had made up her mind.

Just when Kuroko had hanged up, she realised she forgot to ask is Ran-senpai is she had been the rumoured one, who had been causing all the troubles in district 10. Kuroko decided not to call her back, in case she was doing something important and decided that she will leave it to next time when Ranguren comes in contact with her.

Kuroko slowly rest her back on a light grey concrete wall, she could feel the cold transferring from the wall to her back, helping her to cool down her head.

After thinking of what Ran-senpai had just said, Kuroko really didn't know what to do. As for now all she wants to do was to see her onee-sama and embrace in her warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>The Arcade – 3:30pm - At the same time when Kurko had answered her phone<strong>

By the time, the 3 of them arrived at the arcade the sun was already setting. It was already afternoon, they only decided to stay there for about an hour and during in that hour. Misaka who really couldn't seem to focus, she was too busy thinking where Kuroko had went, it was unlike to her to leave without Uiharu when it came to judgement.

Uiharu who stayed concerned, had called Konori-senpai earlier, asking if there's anything going on at judgement and if they needed her help, Uiharu only found that Konori-senpai left judgement 10min after they left and said had never called Kuroko, she had been at home relaxing all day.

Uiharu thanked Konori-senpai for her information and hanged up. After telling what Satan and Misaka what Konori-senpai had said on the phone, only gave Misaka a bit of concern.

Than Uiharu tried to call Kuroko's number and only the auto-machine had picked up

[Number 04** *** *** cannot take your call right now, if you'd like, please leave a message after the tone. *Beep*]

It seems Kuroko's phone is in use at the moment, Uiharu decided maybe she'll call her later.

Satan thought of this might be a chance to do a little of teasing to lighten the mood.

She got the attention of both of the girls and said

'Maybe she's meeting with a boyfriend' Satan said as a joke with a wink

'Kuroko would never-' Misaka quickly turned to Satan, who said in Kuroko's defence, but it seems the others didn't hear. Uiharu had cut off Misaka in mid sentence

'Really? Since she hasn't told us, maybe it's a secret.' Uiharu cheered happily from hearing this news, thinking maybe this is the reason why Kuroko had left so suddenly.

When it came to jokes and teasing, Uiharu was the easiest to pick on, especially when she's very gullible.

'That's definitely not true! If she did, she would've at least told me.' Misaka said in irritation and annoyance in Satan's joke, Misaka wanted to deny that fact, even if Kuroko really could be out there having a secret relationship with someone.

'_After all, the one Kuroko loves is m-m-m… Wait! No! What am I thinking!?'_ as Misaka has a light blush appeared on her face from thinking about it.

Satan who took notice of Misaka's reaction as she stayed in her deep thoughts, the blush slowly appeared on Misaka's face.

Satan was definitely having her day right now. A large grin slowly crept on Satan's face as she decided to push the teasing a bit further,

'Hey! I know!' Satan said loudly to get Misaka's attention

'Let's ask Kuroko to introduce us her boyfriend tomorrow' Satan said with a wink looking at Misaka, Uiharu become really excited, after all this is the first time that one of them in the group is actually going out, and meeting their boyfriend was definitely more exciting.

Just when Misaka was about to reject Satan's request about the boyfriend thing

Uiharu who looked at the grey clock tower pole in middle of streets, it was already 4:30.

'Misaka-san! Don't you have curfew? If you don't leave now you might not make it' Uiharu said in concern, who would feel bad, if Misaka missed her curfew just because they kept Misaka back in deep conversation.

'Ah! I'm late!' Misaka had no choice. It was either stay to back and try to debate with Satan or tries to make it in time, so she won't have to face the monstrous dorm leader.

Uiharu and Satan awkwardly waved goodbye to Misaka as she sprinted towards the bus bay, luckily making to the bus by 1 minute or else she would have at least waited another 30 minute for the next bus.

After arriving at the Tokiwadai's Dorms, she entered through the door to the main lounge, inside was no other than the scariest monstrous dorm leader standing there, waiting for Misaka's excuse.

Misaka sheepishly trying to laugh it off, she look at her watch

'I just made its 4:59pm' as she continued awkwardly laugh it off as she rubbed the back of her head.

'I'll let it pass this, but next time I'll make you clean the whole pool' strictly said as she tilted her glasses in the correct position.

'Understood' Misaka quickly said as she sprinted up the stair that lead to dorm hall.

* * *

><p><strong>6:05pm at Dorm Hall<strong>

Misaka walked down the dorm hall casually towards her bedroom, feeling too tired and exhausted from what had happened earlier today with Satan and Uiharu.

Misaka who had arrived in front of her bedroom door, not wanting to enter just yet, she leaned her forehead on to the cold light-brown door, with her eyes closed, she could feel the coldness from the door transferring to her forehead, it felt cool and relaxing. When she opened her eyes, looking down, she spotted light coming from the door gap on the ground.

'Kuroko's back' Misaka thought, she reposition her self and grabbed the gold door knob and slowly turn it, opening the door and entering inside her room.

As she entered, she could see Kuroko had just finished her shower, in her lingerie pyjamas with a light pink see through top, as light blush appeared onto Misaka's face, as Kuroko dried her hair with a towel. Misaka tried to pay no attention of what Kuroko was wearing, she never understood Kuroko's taste of clothes.

'Welcome back onee-sama' Kuroko greeted

'I-I'm back' Misaka shuttered as she entered the room closing the door behind her, walking towards her bed, she settled her bag near the bed frame but from time to time Misaka would have glances back and forth at Kuroko.

'_Something has definitely changed, by now Kuroko would've at least jump on me and tried to kiss me' _Misaka thought as she glared at Kuroko while sitting down on her bed.

'Is there something the matter onee-sama?' Kuroko asked as she felt her onee-sama had staring at her for a while.

'Oh~ Nothing.' Misaka said as she waved both of her hands nervously, it felt awkward for her in this position.

'Hmmm…' Kuroko hummed at her Onee-sama's response.

'Well I'm going to head for a shower, and please do not teleport in while I shower' Misaka warned Kuroko with a threat, thinking a shower might cool her down a bit.

'Hai, Hai Onee-sama'

Misaka took her green Gekota pyjamas as she entered the bathroom, when the water started running.

Kuroko placed her towel down on her bed and moved towards her desk.

Looking down on her homework that's due tomorrow, that still needs to be done.

After completing her homework halfway, Kuroko's phone rang…

Misaka finished her shower, Kuroko was definitely acting odd today, and usually Kuroko would've still teleport inside the shower no many times when she threatened Kuroko.

After she put on her green Gekota pyjamas on, as she slowly opened the door, she heard Kuroko speaking, not wanting to interrupt, thinking about the conversation she had earlier with Satan made Misaka suspicious of whom Kuroko was speaking to on the phone.

Misaka stayed in the bathroom with the door having an inch gap open, allowing her to hear.

"Yes. It seems she's doing a something important right now"

Kuroko said as she leaned back on her chair, still looking down on her homework from what she was doing earlier.

"Should I help Ran-senpai? Maybe I could assist her-"

"No, it's just… I'm kind of worried"

"I know"

"I understand..."

"Good night Sky-senpai"

After hearing Kuroko hanged up her phone and giving a loud sighed.

Misaka decided to enter the room. After all it wasn't like herself to ears-dropping on Kuroko's conversation.

'Ah~ the shower felt really good' Misaka headed towards her bed, sitting down on her bed and grabbing one of her mid size green Gekota's toys and wrapping her arms around it as she hugged it around her stomach.

After Kuroko had hanged up on her senpai, she didn't realise her onee-sama had entered the room until she heard shuffling noised.

As she turned around, she noticed her onee-sama was talking to her earlier.

Not wanting her onee-sama to realise. Kuroko had teleported next to Misaka and clinging on to her onee-sama's right arm.

'Wha-What are you doing you idiot!' Misaka trying to untangle from Kuroko and pushing her away in the face

'Onee-sama, is this how you treat Kuroko, after how hard Kuroko had been working these past week' Kuroko wined

'It's not my fault you left half way'

'I had business to attend onee-sama'

'What sort of business?' Misaka said in an annoyed tone, after remembering the topic Satan mentioned earlier about the boyfriend thing, which definitely annoyed her even more.

Kuroko looking away from her onee-sama

'Judgement business…' she quietly said.

Misaka knew it was a lie, but she didn't understand why Kuroko had to go beat around the bush to lie to her about it, if there is something, than she's willing to listen to Kuroko.

Misaka who didn't want Kuroko to feel guilty and decided to go along with it

'So what did you have to do in judgement?'

'Um… There were some thugs roaming around the alleyways. I was told to ask them to leave the area'

'Hmm…'

There was a moment silence, before Kuroko decided to speak again.

'Onee-sama how was the arcade?'

'Umm… it was alright, I still wasn't able to beat Satan's score'

'I'm sure you can beat it next time onee-sama'

'That's true'

Than Misaka decided to ask Kuroko, 'What are you doing tomorrow?'

'Hmm… I have to finish the remaining patches of cases tomorrow, than I have patrol, why you asking onee-sama?'

'Well it's true that you've been working really hard these past few days, so I was wondering if you want go shopping with me at Seventh Mist'

'I'd love to go shopping with onee-sama, I should be free the day after tomorrow' she happily cheered

'Since onee-sama is doing so much for me, than let Kuroko give you a kiss in return' as Kuroko said she jump towards her onee-sama but only missed when Misaka move and Kuroko's face hit straight into the wall.

'Don't push it pervert' Misaka said as she warned Kuroko

'Well anyways I'm tired I'm going to sleep' Miska announced.

'Good night onee-sama' said Kuroko as she walked towards the lights and turned it off, when walking back, Kuroko walked between the beds.

Kuroko who had secretly had secretly bought a night vision camera, this was her chance. She took out the camera and took at least 10 photos of her onee-sama sleeping.

Misaka who was an electro master could feel some sort of electricity of being use, she looked up only finding Kuroko was going insane taking pictures of her while drools are coming out of her mouth, Misaka didn't know if she should feel completely angry towards Kuroko or feel disturb in Kuroko's behaviour or even both.

Taking a large breath Misaka had punched Kuroko's head, making her stop and ache in pain as she rubbed the top of her head.

'Onee-sama, you're going to kill Kuroko's brain cells'

'Hoo Hoo~, if you cared about brain cells so much, you wouldn't have risk your life in taking pictures of me sleeping' at this point Misaka said in a dangerous tone, she was full of evil, sparks are coming out from her bangs.

'O-onee-sama, C-calm down' Kuroko was sweating, sweating way too much!

Misaka walked closer and closer to Kuroko until there was a step between them. She placed her hand on Kuroko's shoulders

'I hope you have said your prayers' Misaka said as she smiled in sadistic way, Kuroko really didn't know if she would make it tonight at all.

After frying Kuroko, Kuroko was still sizzling from the burn, as her skin remain charcoal black, aching in pain she remain on the floor for the rest of the night.

Misaka walked back to her beds, covering herself with bed sheets.

'Idiot' was the last word that Misaka had said that night, before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>And that's it for today :D<p>

Oh before you close this I'll like to explain a bit of a background of espers from lvl 6-10 of their basic abilities:

* * *

><p><strong>Espers from level 6-10<strong> have the ability to hide their level they can manipulate people and machines in believing what ever they are, but if they accidently use their esper abilities above the camouflage level, it can be easily exposed, thus they must be careful

**Espers lvl 6** - usually starts learning their 2nd esper ability by now. If they stay at lvl 6 this would usually take 3-4yrs to completely learn their 2nd ability or they have the choice of improving their own ability which is recommended.

**Espers lvl 7** - are similar to lvl 6 but learning the 2nd ability will take a shorter time which would only take about 1-2 yrs. Learning a second ability is recommended for a lvl 7 as they are able use the 2nd ability as a back up, in case of the esper encounters a person who gives a disadvantage against them in the battle. Espers would at least complete their synchronising with their original ability up to at least by 70%.

**Espers lvl 8** – have the ability to learn the 3rd ability though it is not recommended.

At this stage espers would require finishing learning their 2nd new ability and complete their synchronising to 100% in both physical and mental state with their 2nd ability. If an esper starts to learn their 3rd ability without completing the synchronising to 100%, the 3rd ability would only recoil against the esper but also causes health damage.

**Espers lvl 9** – By the time espers are lvl 9 they would've completed the synchronising of the first and second ability to 100% and they are able to learn their 3rd ability. Learning their 3rd ability would take at least 5yrs, depending of how powerful the ability is. Though at this stage, many espers fail to synchronise with their 3rd ability to 100% as there is a risk when learning the 3rd ability. When near the completion of the synchronisation they will fall into deep slumber, and in their sleep, in their dream they are to meet their familiar spirit which will give the esper a quest to complete within a week.

When completed they will wake up and search for the familiar spirit in reality to become lvl 10 and this familiar spirit will fight along with them onwards.

Though not everyone is able to complete this task, in their slumber, if they fail to complete the quest within a week, they are awaken and they will have a temporary of 2 yrs of being level 0 as well as they are not able to use other abilities besides their own and given a physical and mental test to determine how strong they are, to test if they are strong enough to stay in lvl 6 but if they turn to be a lvl 0-5 they are to returned to Academy City, for security reasons their memories are to be erased. Because of these risks many espers stays at level 9 not wanting to move up to level 10, thus becoming rare for an esper in succeeding the lvl shift from 9 to 10.

**Espers lvl 10** – after synchronising with 3 abilities, from this onwards they are able to learn as much as ability as they want but however when learning a new ability, each ability will take an extra 5 yrs are for them to complete the synchronise. E.g. 3rd ability was 5yrs, the 4th ability will be 10yrs and 5ths ability will take 15yrs and so onwards.

Espers lvl 10 also have the ability to call out their familiar spirit that they met in their slumber in lvl 9, but if the familiar spirit is abused by its own owner it will cause the familiar spirit to turn against their esper, and they will consume their owner, returning back to the spirit world.

If the esper over use their ability this may cause health damage against their own body, shortening their lifespan, thus many lvl 10 are careful of how much power they use and since their abilities contains a large about of power, there really is no need to use over use their abilities.

NOTE: Espers from level 0-5 are all sent to Academy City.

* * *

><p>Well, hopefully this gave you a more in depth view of what the levels are like.<br>Hopefully I will continue to write later on. :D

So how did you like it? Oh and please tell me, do you guys prefer short chapters and faster uploading or longer chapters and once a week upload? (I think I'll still end up uploading it less than a week if I'm not busy.)

In the Next chapter I will explain a bit more details of the new characters :D


End file.
